Never Knew What I Had Until I Lost It
by Yaoi's Lover
Summary: Yaoi. ItaNaru. Seme/Uke. One-Shot. Itachi finds out what it feels like to loose something after you take advantage of it.


~*Disclaimer*~

I do not own Naruto. If i did . . . . *Drools*

Betaed By: Imperial Mint

~*Never Knew What I Had Until I Lost It*~

Itachi Uchiha heaved a heavy uncharacteristic sigh as he sat back in his chair. This was one of the few times his weariness showed. Looking at his watch, he cursed mentally. It was two forty-five in the morning. He was supposed to be at home.

_'Naruto's going to have my head for this,' h_e thought with another sigh.

As much as he loved his father, he had never really wanted to take over the family business. Itachi had pleaded with the man to pass it to Sasuke, who actually wanted the job, but Fugaku just told him that the younger Uchiha wasn't ready to bear that much of a burden. In Itachi's perspective, Sasuke taking over the business would help the boy get his priorities straight.

This brings him to why he was staying later and later at work. Itachi was signing over all his claims to the company to Sasuke. It nerved him to no end that he just couldn't get this over and done with, but since his father didn't know he was doing this he had to be subtle about. He had his right hand man, Kisame; cover up all his tracks just as quickly as they were put there. If Fugaku caught wind of what he was doing he would make sure Itachi would be permanently stuck behind his desk. Any and every decision that needed to be made would be monitored by him to make sure nothing went wrong.

Itachi let out one more tiring sigh as he gathered his belongings. He headed to his car and drove home.

Itachi parked his car in the parking lot of his apartment complex before walking to his apartment that he shared with the most beautiful person on earth. All he wanted to do was snuggle up to his blonde and sleep.

Opening the front door, he laid his keys and briefcase on the coffee table in the living room. While taking off his tie, he flicked on the kitchen lights and his breath hitched in surprise. There, at kitchen table sat Naruto Uzumaki, his lover of almost one year. On the table was all his favorite foods; yakitori, onigiri, shabu shabu, a chocolate cake with strawberry pocky sticking out the top, two bottles of red wine in ice, or should he say water, and three melted down red candles.

Naruto was wearing a black button-up dress shirt with red buttons. Three buttons at the top were undone, showing off his long tan neck and some of his toned chest. He wore form-fitting ,crimson jeans and in his hand was a black rose, one that he'd bred himself, held up to his nose, twirling it around.

"Three nineteen a.m." His voice was soft, but his face was set in a scowl and his hold on the rose tightened. The thorns pierced his skin, causing blood to cascade down his hand. "Three nineteen in the fucking morning!" He threw the rose on the floor, stood up and slammed his bloodied hand on the table, causing everything to jump. "You were supposed to be home six hours ago!" Now his deep blue eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I got held up a-" before he could finish his sentence, Naruto cut him off.

"I know you got held up at work, but…" his voice dropped as tears streamed down his whiskered cheeks." But I asked you this one time to come home early. I have never asked you to choose me over your job and when I asked you this one time," his voice rose again, "You can't even follow through on a simple promise!"

Itachi was not in the mood for an argument. He was tired and ready to go to sleep. "What the hell is so special about today?"

"It's our anniversary!"

His emotionless masked cracked as he glared heated at Naruto. "You're so upset because I missed our anniversary? Out of all the things you could be mad at me for, you chose an anniversary. If that isn't the dumbest, most unimportant th-"

**SLAP!**

A pregnant silence hung in the air after Naruto had slapped Itachi clear across his left cheek. The blonde had a deep set scowl etched into his face his hand was still in the air. Itachi, on the other hand, had his eyes widened slightly and his head was turned to the right, as if trying to look over his shoulder with his mouth opened slightly.

"Everybody warned me that you were a cold hearted bastard, but I told them they were wrong." Tears were running down his face once again. "I guess they were right. I don't even know why I even tried." While shaking his head, he smiled sadly. "I guess someone like me doesn't deserve happiness." He turned around and grabbed his car keys.

"Naruto-" The older male was once again cut off by the blonde.

"I'm going to Iruka's for a while." With that being said, he walked out the door, leaving the other man frozen in place.

Itachi didn't move until he heard the slam of a car door and the screech of tires. He didn't bother chasing after him, knowing just to let him cool off. Itachi and Naruto had had so many fights in the beginning of their relationship it became a routine.

Naruto gets mad.

Itachi doesn't show much interest in what the blonde was upset about.

Naruto gets even more upset.

Itachi just ignores him.

Naruto stays at Iruka's for a day or two and everything goes back to the way it was once Naruto realizes he was upset over nothing.

Going into the kitchen, he heated himself up some yakitori and then put the rest of the food away. After eating, Itachi got in the shower, brushed his teeth, and went to bed. The last thing on his mind was that he had to go to work in five hours.

Naruto was already in the back of his mind. Forgotten.

* * *

><p>Itachi woke up to the blaring sound of his annoying alarm clock. He pushed the off button, threw the covers back and swung his legs out of the bed. When his feet met the plush dark brown carpet of the bedroom, Itachi brought his arms over his head and stretched. His joints popped and a silent groan left his mouth. He let his arms fall then placed his elbows onto his knees.<p>

His first instinct was to turn around and give his still-sleeping boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, only to remember that he wasn't there. He could not understand why disappointment echoed through his mind. It didn't feel right. Itachi can not remember the last time he felt such way. He has never looked forward to anything because of his disinterest in almost everything. So, disappointment was a foreign emotion that he did not like residing in his mind.

Shrugging off his first time experience with disappointment, he walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After getting dressed in a black suit with a cream dress shirt and a crimson red tie and put his hair in his usual low ponytail at the base of his neck. He made himself a quick cup of coffee, looked at his watch and frowned. He had twenty minutes until he needed to leave the house. He hated getting to work early. Deciding on how to pass time, he turned on the TV and turned to the channel seven news.

_". . . After the break. Earlier this morning, a white 2007 Toyota Corolla L.E,"_ the description of the car caught Itachi's attention.

'_Naruto has that car,_' he thought while taking a sip of his coffee.

_"….Was found flipped upside down caught alight coming off the Konoha Highway on I-80. Driving by was eighteen year old Mikki Yuki."_

_"I was on my way home from work when I saw the car. I was about to go see if anybody was in there when the car exploded! So I called the police."_

_"Sadly, help arrived too late. Twenty year old Naruto Uzumaki was found dead when the flames were-."_ The rest was drowned out as a picture of his lover was shown on screen.

Itachi couldn't believe his eyes or ears.

Naruto was dead.

He was gone.

_Dead_.

He was never going to come back.

_Dead_.

Itachi was never going to see his smiling face or hear is voice again.

_Dead_.

His Naruto, his blonde, his lover, his light, his other half was gone . . . Dead.

Shaking his head he turned the TV off, grabbed his car keys and briefcase then headed out the door, denying the fact that Naruto was dead. He was just at Iruka's house, talking to his father figure.

* * *

><p>Itachi was looking around his desk for his cell phone. Naruto had not called him like he normally did when they had their arguments. He was waiting on the call so he could apologize. He needed to tell Naruto that he was going to be home early so that he could make up for last night. His search was cut short by his secretary, Sakura, on the intercom beside his computer.<p>

"Mr. Uchiha?"

Itachi released a sigh as he pushed the talk buttons. "What is it?"

"Iruka is on line one."

Itachi picked up the phone. "Yes Iruka?"

A sob was the reply he got. "H-How can you be so calm? Naruto is dead!"

He was about to tell Iruka to stop the bad acting, but never got a chance.

"Are you going to help pay for the funeral? I don't have enough money to cover everything."

Rolling his eyes, he gave a quiet sigh. "Yes I'm paying for the whole thing."

"Thank you."

The phone line went dead and Itachi hung up the phone, continuing the search for his missing cell phone.

~ * ~ * * ~ * ~ * Time Skip: 2 Weeks * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The funeral was quite the turn out. People from the Nara, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and Aburama families were there, even the Sabaku were there. The women were crying and the men held their heads down in grief. Everything was quiet as Iruka took to the podium.

"We are gathered here today to see our dearest friend off into the afterlife. I chose to go last so I'm going to let someone else speak, Gaara?'

The red head simply nodded. He came up to the stand and was silent for a few minutes. "Naruto was… like a brother to me. He was the only one who could understand how much pain I went through. He brought me out of my shell. I know, I know that sounds corny, but it's true. He helped me open up to the world and find my real family. I'm sure everyone agrees with me when I say that it was not his time to go." He walked off, signaling for the next person to go up.

Hinata stood from her seat and went to go take Gaara's place. "N-Naruto-kun had a huge impact on my life." Hinata wiped a few stray tears off her face. "I was always shy and weak willed. He helped me get past that by encouraging me and never giving up. He taught me how to make a goal and never let go."

By now, the poor girl was a sobbing mess. "H-He taught-taught me how to never give up on a friend." Her knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor. Neji came up and helped her get back to her seat.

The next person to go up was Kiba. "Naruto was my best friend. We were inseparable as kids back in grade school. He always got in trouble and ditched class with me and even took a couple of beatings for me when I couldn't fight for myself. I would always ask him why he would get beat up for me. All he would do was smile his big goofy fox like grin and say 'I will never stand around and watch a friend in trouble.'"

A few tears streaked down his tattooed cheeks. "He always had a comforting aura around him, even when something bad happened. I remember when Akamaru got really sick, to the point where the vets kept saying he didn't have long to live. Naruto told me to never give up on him. He said that he was going to pull through. When he did, the idiot stuck his tongue out at me and kept saying 'I told you so! I told you so!' He really was one of a kind," he said while shaking his head and smiling sadly.

Shikamaru was up next. "First things first; Naruto was the most troublesome person I have ever met."

The room burst into quiet laughter. "Aside from Kiba that is."

A "HEY!" was heard from the front row and the laughter grew louder as a result. Once the laughter died down, he continued.

"He was loud, had too much energy, and would sell the shirt off his back for a bowl of ramen." The laughter picked up again. "Naruto was really a great friend. Even though I would tell him to go away or didn't even acknowledge him, he found a way to wiggle into my life. That was how Naruto was. He always found a way into your heart whether you liked it or not."

Iruka walked up and patted the man on his back in a comforting matter. The dark skinned male spoke next.

"I thought as Naruto as my own son. For all of us who knew, he had a really bad childhood." Everybody's head dropped as if on cue. "He was one of the strongest people I knew. He went through all of that and was able to come out smiling. And I don't think we should be sad, I think we should be happy he's gone."

Iruka chuckled lightly and everyone looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "If any of you knew Naruto like I did, you would know he wouldn't want you to be sad about his death. He would tell you not to worry, because he would always be in your heart and always watching over you."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "So let's be happy and send our dearest friend to a great place with his closest people honoring his memory."

Everyone was upset that there wasn't a viewing of the body as the casket was nailed tight. So they went straight to the burial.

Gaara, Iruka, Kakashi and Kiba carried the casket through the sea of people who were separated right down the middle of the crowd. They placed the casket on the straps then began lowering it into the ground.

Everyone was silent as the casket was lowered. Orange tiger lilies were given to each person and when they were given the okay, people walked to the hole in the ground and paid their respects.

The ones to go first were, of course, Kakashi and Iruka. The brown haired male looked at the flower in his hand and smiled, before gently tossing it into the ground.

When that was all done, they all went back to the funeral home for the reception. There was food, laughter and lots of memories. Even though everyone was coping well with the death now, there was still one lingering question in the air: why had Naruto been out driving that late to begin with?

Some were too polite to ask such questions, but others were going to find out one way or another. The latter was Tsunade. She had asked around, but nobody had given her an answer because they did not know either. There was only one person she had not asked.

Itachi Uchiha.

Said male didn't make his presence known during the funeral or the reception. He just stayed in the background and watched. He couldn't believe the money he'd put into this fake funeral.

When he saw the busty blonde women walking towards him with a scowl, the only thought he had in his mind was. '_Aw hell._'

"Uchiha! Let me ask you a few questions."

He noticed how it was a demand rather than a request, and as he didn't want to start a scene, he reluctantly answered her with a mental sigh, trying to keep his face from mirroring Tsunade's fierce scowl. "Yes Tsunade-san?"

Her eyebrows knitted together at the male's emotionless voice. "Why was Naruto out driving that late at night? I know for a fact that he hates driving at night."

"We got into a fight and he left," was his nonchalant answer.

Now a vein was starting to throb slowly in her forehead. "May I ask what this . . . argument was about?"

"I came home late on our anniversary and I asked him why I had to come home early for an unimportant thing such as an anniversary."

Tsunade mumbled something under her breathe he couldn't hear. His ears were graced after with what she said because she yelled it at him.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

**SLAP!**

"It's your fault he's dead! You killed him! You dirty bastard!"

Everyone turned to see what was going on. Tsunade's face had tears trickling down her red, angry cheeks. Her voice was getting hoarse from the yelling and crying. Jiraiya and Kakashi were holding her back from doing any further assault on the Uchiha.

"It's your fault he's dead! Bring him back! Bring him back! Why? Why? Why couldn't it have been you?" Her voice faded out as Jiraiya dragged her out the room. All heads turned back to where Itachi was standing, but he was already gone.

The Uchiha walked out to the graveyard in search of the blonde's tombstone. His face stung terribly, but his pride kept him from nursing it. Tsunade's slap was way worse than Naruto's. Now he finally understood why Naruto always complained about the woman hitting him upside the head. He stopped musing in his thoughts and continued with his search for the tombstone. When he found it, he kept reading the words over and over.

_'Here lies Naruto Uzumaki. The hyper ball of light that was always there in our darkest hours. He will be dearly missed.'_

"I picked the words out myself."

Turning around, Itachi was face-to-face with Iruka. "Tell me about his childhood."

The brunette looked up towards the sky and sighed. A pregnant silence enveloped the two. It was a very comfortable silence that neither wanted to break.

Reluctantly, Iruka answered. "Naruto had a rough childhood. He was bounced around from foster home to foster home, each one more violent than the last. He was beaten, raped and ignored to the point where they wouldn't even feed him for weeks. He never really had a family, so he made one of his own when I got to him. When I first adopted him, he wouldn't leave his room for three weeks straight. I would leave food by his door for him to eat."

"One day, I made a mistake and left ramen there. He loved it ever since." Both men chuckled. "He always made sure people were happy before his own happiness."

Iruka paused and turned to look Itachi straight in the eye. "He made sure that he celebrated special days, from birthdays to anniversaries."

Itachi's eyes dropped to the ground in shame. "You need to make amends with him before you go on with your life."

With that being said, Iruka walked away. Itachi's eyes widened as it finally dawned upon him.

Naruto was dead.

He would never feel those petal soft lips against his anymore. He would never hear his voice again. He would never hear the words, "I love you, Itachi," from those lips again. He would never feel his baby-soft, tan skin under his hands or against his chest again. And once again, he wouldn't have somebody to share his life with. It felt like a hole had been punched through his chest. Like somebody ripped out his heart and disintegrated it right before his eyes.

Itachi stiffly pulled out his new cell phone and dialed a familiar number. When the ringing stopped and was replaced with a click, he spoke.

"Kisame, I want you and Zetsu to come and get me in a few hours." Not even waiting for the other man to reply, he ended the call.

Thunder roared over his head as he felt the first raindrop of many on his face. The rain came down hard and fast.

This was how his life was going to be like without his Naruto. A gloomy, raining, sad site.

Looking down at the ground, Itachi felt something prickle at his eyes. He thanked kami it was raining because he didn't want anyone to see him crying. It wasn't full on crying, tears were just streaming down his face. By this point he didn't care who saw him. He just wanted Naruto back. He didn't care if he was getting soaked to the bone in a thousand dollar suit. He simply didn't care. He just didn't care.

He felt a wave a coldness flood over him. He knew it had nothing to do with being soaked to the bone and the wind blowing harshly. He felt cold because his warmth crossed over to the netherworld and left him all alone. For the first time in his life, he actually wanted to die.

When Itachi felt a hand on his shoulder, he prayed it was his Naruto. He was very disappointed when he saw Kisame. The man walked to stand next to his boss, bringing an umbrella over both of their heads.

"Come on. You need to go home and get some rest. I know you'll get sick after this."

Itachi merely nodded and followed Kisame to the limo. Before getting into the car, he dug into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out his car keys, giving them to Kisame.

"Take my car home for me." Kisame nodded and closed the door to the limo.

When Itachi got home, he literally stripped down to his boxers and flung himself onto the couch in a very unUchiha-ish way. He left his dripping wet clothes in the middle of the floor, no doubt ruining the carpet.

He groaned in frustration as something very hard was pushed into his shoulder. Sitting up, he turned around to see what it was. It was the cell phone he had been looking for the past two weeks! He turned on the phone and saw a voicemail notification. Hitting the one key for his voicemail, he put the phone up to his ear and pushed a few wet strands of hair out if his face as he lay back down.

_"You have one new voicemail. Received May second, at three twenty-three a.m. from 7-7-3-5-5-5-4-6-3-6."_

Itachi instantly sat up when he recognized the number. It was Naruto's. He listened more closely.

_"Itachi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over nothing. I know how things are stressful for you right now and I should have taken that into consideration. I love you with all my heart Ita-," _Naruto screamed into the phone, and in the background was a crash. There sounded like movement in the background and then the call ended.

The phone fell from out of Itachi's hand. Naruto's last words were to him. His last thoughts were about him. Itachi knew he didn't deserve those last thoughts. He felt older than he really was all of a sudden and very, very tired. He needed to lie down in his bed.

Getting up from the couch, he walked into the once-shared bedroom nursing his head. He could feel a headache coming on. He stopped in the doorway of the bedroom. What he saw made his heart ache and his breath hitch.

On the bed was a naked, sleeping Naruto. He was lying on his stomach with one of his arms under the pillow while the other was on top. His hair was all disheveled, some covering his eyes. His whole tan body had a glow to it, like heaven was shining down on one of its angels.

The heavenly body shifted. The sheet slid off his lower region, showing off his firm butt and other things. He sat up, stretching and yawning, while he rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrists. He opened his eyes, showing deep pools hazy of blue. They held warmth and innocence. Naruto smiled one of his best smiles as he spoke.

_"Itachi!"_

Said male couldn't believe his eyes. There, on his bed, was the man he thought he would never see again.

A smile slowly made its way onto his usually emotionless face. Carefully and oh so slowly, he reached out with his hand. He wanted to make sure this was real.

His world came crashing down when his blonde angel disappeared. The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees, just as his blood ran cold. What little sanity he had left flew out the window as he hurried out the room. He went to the kitchen in hopes of getting something to drink, but he was met with the same sight as in the bedroom, only slightly different.

Standing by the stove was Naruto, making eggs. He gently moved some hair from out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. His tan skin had that same glow to it that made him look heavenly. He was wearing one of Itachi's black t-shirts that was way too big for his slender form. The t-shirt stopped just above his thighs and if he moved just enough, the older male would be able to see his firm, juicy ass.

As if sensing someone watching him, Naruto turned around and blue met black. The blonde broke out into a smile.

_"Itachi."_

Naruto disappeared just as quickly as he came, but reappeared on the counter next to the sink. He was naked once again, vivid blonde hair stuck to his sweat drenched face. The sweat only added to the already glowing skin. His blue eyes were half lidded and lust filled. His mouth was agape in an "o" shape and was panting like crazy. His feet were on the edge of the counter so his legs were bent at the knees. His creamy tan legs were spread wide, giving Itachi a nice view of his lower half. His cock was fully erect and was squirting out cum all over his stomach, some running down the side of his member.

Itachi's gaze went farther down, until it stopped at his entrance. It was clenching and unclenching repeatedly as cum poured out, pooling on the counter. He looked back up and sapphire clashed with onyx. Naruto wore a tired smile.

_"Itachi."_

Itachi backed away from the sight then made a mad dash of the living room, just in time to see Naruto reappear again. This time he was holding a bag of groceries in one hand as he put his keys on the coffee table with the other. Next to go on the table was the bag.

He let out a sigh of relief. He was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck and form fitting navy blue jeans, blonde hair was spiking out in any general direction. When he saw Itachi, he broke out into a toothy grin but frowned when he saw the expression on Itachi's face. He walked toward the older male and brought his hand up to caress the pale cheek. The touch was cold, not warm like it was supposed to be. He looked Naruto in the eye and saw concern.

_"Itachi?"_

His lover had disappeared for good this time. He was hoping he would be able to see another memory of his dead lover and he held his breath hoping. Wishing. Begging for something. ANYTHING!

After several minutes of nothing, he lost it. He picked up the coffee table and threw it into the huge plasma screen TV hanging on the wall. Breathing hard, he ran into the kitchen and threw anything he could get his hands on. He threw a glass plate against the wall, just as Kisame walked through the doorway.

"Itachi! What the hell are you-" He was cut off as he ducked when another glass cup was hurled his way. "Calm down!"

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when Naruto is dead?"

"Your life is not over, man. You'll find love again. I even know this blonde guy named Dei-" He stopped talking when another glass object was thrown his way.

"I don't want another lover! I want Naruto!" Itachi raved.

"He's DEAD!" Kisame shouted back.

"Fine! Then I'll join him."

With that said he picked up a knife and ran it over his wrist. Blood poured over the tile covered kitchen floor. Itachi felt light headed and his vision began to blur.

Before he blacked out, he thought how happy he was that he was going to see Naruto again.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Time Skip: 6 Months * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Itachi stared blankly out of the window of his room. Everything was covered in a blanket of snow. So quiet. Itachi hated quiet. Ever sense he had lived with Naruto, he never had complete silence. He learned to live with and love noise.

He would give anything to experience that again, just to have his blonde make some type of noise. Without Naruto he felt so alone in the world. He had become so accustomed to Naruto always being in his life, now that he was gone Itachi felt empty and hollow.

Itachi had been admitted into a psychiatric hospital after his first of many suicide attempts. When Naruto died it was like his strength, emotions, soul, and his desire to live was taken away. He felt like he had anything he could possibly want, but it was taken away from him before his very eyes. Every time he tried to find something worth living for, the bucket always came up empty from the dried up well called his life.

His first weeks here had been hell. He was kept on so much medication that he couldn't see straight. He halted the process of signing over the company to Sasuke, because he needed something to do inside the hospital. Just sitting around and watching the other inhabitants drool over themselves did not sound inserting to Itachi in the least bit. As the days grew on, the burden of running a company from inside of a mental institute became too tiring. After his second month here he had decided to give the company to his Otouto right away. He did not care of his father threw a fit. Itachi just wanted to be left alone. Now all he ever did was sit in his room and stare out the window.

He noticed the sun had gone down and decided to go to sleep. He turned the lamp out on his nightstand and crawled under the covers.

Just when he was on the verge of sleep, someone called out his name.

"Itachi."

He knew that voice, but he ignored it. He'd taken his medication so it should disappear soon.

"Itachi."

'_Don't even turn around. You will just be disappointed,' _Itachi told himself.

"Itachi! Don't ignore me!"

Now this made him turn around and looked straight into the eyes of his dead lover of six months now. He was standing in front of the window Itachi had just been sitting at. The light of the full moon made his tan skin glow white, as if he was protected by a thin, white barrier made of his innocence. He was wearing no shoes, pure white baggy linen pants and a crisp pure white dress shirt. The front was completely open, showing off his well-toned chest and abs. It also showed how low his pants hung on his waist.

Naruto took a step forward, then another and another and another. That brought him to the end of Itachi's bed. The blonde crawled onto the bed, surprising Itachi as the bed dipped at the weight being put on it.

Itachi's heart was thumping fiercely in his chest. He wanted to believe. He wanted to believe this was real.

Itachi watched as Naruto crawled toward him. When blonde snuggled up to him, he actually felt his body heat. He actually felt the lips against his jaw. He actually felt the hand snaking its way down his stomach, inching closer to his groin.

"Naruto? I-Is it really you?" Itachi asked shakily. He wanted this to be real. He _needed_ this to be real.

Naruto smiled and straddled Itachi's waist. "Yes." He placed Itachi's hands on his behind gently. "It's really me."

The blonde didn't give the man a chance to respond as crushed their lips together. Naruto placed his hands on either side of Itachi's face, using his thumbs to open his mouth so he could thrust his tongue inside. He mapped out Itachi's entire mouth, lingering in his favorite places. He just loved the taste of the other man's mouth. It tasted like mint, with a cooling after-taste.

He coaxed the other's tongue out to play by massaging it slowly and with much passion. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Itachi squeezed and rubbed his ass. He got a better feel of those hands because he wasn't wearing any boxers. Itachi removed his lips from Naruto's, liking the way a trail of saliva connected their lips. He quickly attached his lips to Naruto's neck, loving the feeling of his soft, smooth, tan, creamy, luscious, flawless, delectable (there just weren't enough words to describe it) skin.

Itachi almost came when he heard Naruto moan loudly at the suction of his neck and tilted his head to the side, giving him more access. He ground his hips against Naruto's, making him throw his head back in pleasure.

"AAA! Ita-kun!" Itachi could see the erection beginning to peak out the top of the blonde's pants. He slid Naruto's shirt off his shoulders then arms, the pants following soon after. Itachi put both of Naruto's legs on his shoulders, leaning his head down as he quickly licked a trail down his erection. Then he gently blew air up the trail he left, making Naruto shiver with delight.

He dipped his tongue into the slit of Naruto's cock. He twirled his tongue in the small opening four times before Naruto starting bucking up into his tongue. While taking the head into his mouth, Itachi grabbed Naruto's hips and held them down.

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat when he felt Itachi's wet, hot mouth covering the head of his straining member.

Without warning Itachi took him deeply into his mouth. Naruto's legs arched up as his hands flew into Itachi's long black hair. Itachi bobbed his head up and down as he slowly raised three fingers to Naruto's mouth.

Taking the hint, the blonde took the offered fingers into his hot, moist mouth, sucking and licking every finger, coating them in a nice layer of slippery saliva. Itachi moaned at the feeling of the tongue gliding over his fingers.

His moans sent vibrations down Naruto's cock, making him cry out in pleasure. While in the midst of Naruto's moan, Itachi slid a finger into the blonde's tight entrance. He fought the urge to come when he felt the walls constrict against his single finger. He only said one word to comment.

"Relax."

On command, the inner walls of Naruto's entrance unclenched, allowing Itachi to add another finger. The reward for his actions was Naruto moaning and bucking against his fingers. Taking his time, he reached up and started tweaking one of his lover's nipples, all the while deep throating Naruto's member and scissoring his entrance.

Itachi stopped sucking his cock and the ministrations on Naruto's nipple to focus on preparing him, much to Naruto's dismay. Sliding in a third finger, he slowly twisted his wrist in a circle while spreading his fingers, open then closed. He pushed his fingers in a little bit deeper, hitting the blonde's sweet spot, causing Naruto's back to arch. He loved the way all three fingers hit that bundle of nerves every time and the type of pleasure he brought him, the type of pleasure that always seemed to push him to the brink of insanity.

"AAH! I-I-I d-don't want t-to cum without . . . mmaah, you in me!" Naruto threw his head back in pure ecstasy when Itachi pushed all three of his fingers into his prostate harshly. Even though he didn't want the pleasure to stop, he scooted himself back away from Itachi's thrusting fingers.

"I said I didn't want to cum without you inside me! Don't kill the mood by being a jackass.' Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Itachi chuckled then kissed those pouty lips. He grabbed Naruto's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He latched his lips to Naruto's neck at the same time he thrust in. Naruto's head flew back as he screamed in pure bliss. He was thrust into over and over again, but the pace was much too slow for his liking. He told Itachi to go faster and faster.

"Come on I-Itachi. I know for a fact you can go faster than that. Maybe you lost your edge- AAAAAA! YEEES!"

Taking that he'd lost his edge into offense, he decided to go harder and faster. Itachi got into it and Naruto started sliding back against the headboard. Itachi shifted their positions a little bit.

Getting on his knees, he grabbed Naruto's legs at the knee and guided them to be on either side of his hips. Taking a huge thrust backwards, he quickly pushed deep into Naruto, causing a moan to be extracted from out of the blonde and for him to slide up the headboard.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and laid his head on his left shoulder. When he felt Itachi hit his prostate, he released a deep moan into the other male's ear. Naruto felt so close. All his energy was winding into a tight ball, threating to explode any minute. He was put over the edge when Itachi started pumping his member in time with his thrust. With a scream of Itachi's name he came over both their stomachs.

Itachi groaned when he felt Naruto's walls pulsate and clench around his member, triggering his release. He came deep inside his lover. For some reason, he felt bone tired. This was unusual because he could go at least five rounds before he felt this tired.

He looked down at Naruto, who looked just as tired as he felt. He slid out of the bundle of heat that he loved oh so much. He laid Naruto on his back then gently laid on top of him, careful not to put too much pressure on him. He placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi as he laid his head down on his chest.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked down at his lover.

"I'm so sorry about acting the way I did. I'll never do it again, I love you so much. I love you so much it hurts." Now that he finally had Naruto back was not about to lose him again. For some reason Naruto's heartbeat made him drowsy, as if it was purposefully trying to make him fall asleep.

"I love you too Itachi. You know I do and always will. You also know I will forgive you, as long as you don't do it again." Naruto chuckled.

Itachi looked up at Naruto and scowled slightly. "Naruto, I'm serious. I'll do anything to make up for it." Itachi's voice became heavy with sleep. It irritated him because he wanted to spend more time with his blue eyed, blonde haired angel.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Anything, huh?"

"Yes. Anything." Itachi was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Then go to sleep for me and know that I'll always love you no matter what. Now sleep, Koi." Naruto gently rubbed circles between Itachi's shoulder blades, but it only added to his drowsiness. He drifted into a comfortable, dreamless sleep, while taking in Naruto's earthy scent and calmly succumbed to his fatigue.

Naruto smiled down at his sleeping lover.

"I love you and will always be watching."

Naruto gave Itachi a gentle hug, the last hug he would ever be able to give to his lover. Kissing the top of Itachi's head, Naruto started to fade away. When he completely disappeared, the room was filled with a ghostly voice.

_'I love you.'_

Itachi woke up feeling oddly calm. He looked around, expecting to see Naruto, but was greeted with an empty room. Not believing what he was seeing, he hopped out of bed and searched through the pile of forgotten clothing at the foot of his bed. When he found what he was looking for, he wanted to die right there in that very spot. The clothes that Naruto was wearing last night were lying in a pile.

Naruto was gone.

Naruto left him alone again.

Not being able to take this loneliness anymore, he dashed to the nightstand. He emptied the contents of the first drawer onto the floor and picked up the box cutter he'd been hiding. He'd stolen it from the movers who had brought some of his stuff to this hell-hole they called a mental institute. Sliding the lever up until the blade was all the way out; he brought the sharp object up to his jugular and slid it across with one last thought.

_'Here I come, Naruto-koi.'_

* * *

><p>Itachi sat up quickly with his hand over his racing heart. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He gasped furiously trying to get oxygen into his starving lungs. His ears finally popped, allowing him to hear the shrill ringing of his alarm clock. Shutting the damn thing off, he crossed his legs and placed his elbows on his thighs, head in his hands.<p>

_'It was all just a dream?' _was his only thought.

The door to his bedroom opened and in stepped Naruto, wearing the same clothes he had been wearing the night before. Naruto looked at Itachi and scowled lightly.

"Don't worry; I won't be in your way for long. I'm only getting some clothes then I'm going back to Iruka's."

"Naruto!"

In one quick movement, Itachi was out of the bed and hugging Naruto. All Naruto could do was stare into space; Itachi was holding into him as if he was his last life line. He snapped out of his shocked state when he felt something wet against his neck.

_'Itachi's . . . crying? Itachi's crying? Itachi's crying!' _Naruto thought worriedly.

Naruto had known Itachi for two years, one of which they'd been dating, and he had never known him to cry once. Something had to be wrong with Itachi 'cold hearted' Uchiha to be crying.

Itachi slumped to his knees, his arms around Naruto's waist and cried against his stomach. Tears rolled down his cheeks, one after the other, and every so often he would make a gasping sound.

Naruto got down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Itachi in a comforting gesture that was whole heartedly welcomed. They stayed in that position for what felt like hours, until Itachi finally calmed down. They ended up on the bed, with Itachi lying on top of Naruto, hugging him closely and Naruto doing the same.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry for treating you like that."

Naruto gasped. "Oh my! The great Itachi Uchiha has apologized! Hell must have frozen over." Naruto started playing absentmindedly with a strand of Itachi's hair.

Itachi chuckled. "Maybe. Go take a shower," he said sitting up.

Naruto scowled and followed suit. "Are you trying to say I stink?

"No, I'm telling you to go get ready. I'm taking you out for the entire day." He grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed his fingers. "We're going to one of those amusement parks you love so much." He kissed his wrist. "Then I'm taking you to the movies, where I'm going to touch you everywhere until we get kicked out because you are moaning too loud." He kissed Naruto's inner elbow. "Then I'm taking you out to dinner, where you're going to tease me under the table as revenge for harassing you."

He kissed his shoulder with an open mouth kiss then whispered into his ear huskily. "Then we're coming back here, where I'm going to fuck you until you need a wheelchair for the next few months." This sent a shiver down Naruto's spine in anticipation. "And tomorrow, we're going on vacation to my family's private island for a few weeks." He bit the blonde's earlobe causing him to moan. "But we can't do all that with you still sitting here."

Itachi smirked as he watched Naruto hop out the bed and run towards the bathroom, stripping as he ran.

_'Maybe I need to celebrate our birthdays and anniversaries more often,' _Itachi thought as he went to join Naruto in the shower.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
